Com m'agrades
by Grissina
Summary: Sèrie de vinyetes basades en la cançó dels Whiskyn's "Com m'agrades" amb en John i en Sherlock de protagonistes.
1. Vinyeta 1

**Com m'agrades**

(basat en la cançó dels Whiskyn's i els personatges de Sherlock, cap dels quals són propietat meva)

* * *

><p><em>Quan em mires sense dir res<em>

_i sempre m'endevines el pensament,_

_saps fer de mi el que vols,_

_però m'agrades_.

* * *

><p>Estimar és un verb perillós en el diccionari del doctor Watson.<p>

Estima la seva germana i per això pateix cada dia en saber-la atrapada en una teranyina d'alcohol i autodestrucció de la qual ni tant sol vols sortir.

Estimava els seus pares i quan els va perdre només li van quedar records grisos d'una relació freda i distant amb son pare i d'una relació amb la seva mare angoixant i opresiva.

Havia estimat una noia feia anys. Però la relació s'havia trencat quan l'exèrcit l'havia destinat a Afganistan. Les relacions a distancia no solen sortir bé, especialment quan el que marxa no pot prometre tornar d'una peça i qui es queda te només vint-i-tres anys i tota una vida per davant. Al tornar en John s'havia trobat que ella ja estava amb un altre. Ara són casats i esperen la segona criatura.

Estima el seu país. I ja li va donar més del que es podia demanar per protegir-lo. O si més no per seguir les ordres de qui deien protegir-lo. Per sort no va haver de donar la vida com n'havia vist tants al camp de batalla.

Havia hagut d'aprendre a no estimar massa els amics que feia. Per que perdre'ls a mans d'una granada, un foc creuat o un autobús bomba no era precisament fàcil. Pitjor era quan els perdia a la taula d'operacions intentant reparar el dany d'una mina, per exemple.

En John Watson havia après a ser caut amb el verb estimar. Perquè estimava la seva feina. Es sentia viu salvant vides, a pesar de les que no podia salvar. I necessita, encara ara, aquesta sensació per sobreviure.

Encara no està segur de poder aplicar aquest verb a l'estranya amistat que té amb en Sherlock Holmes, però no pot negar que l'excèntric detectiu li agrada. Li va agradar des del primer instant en que es van conèixer.

Fins i tot quan el que surt de la boca del jove detectiu l'exaspera i el revolta, no pot negar que l'enigmàtic procés de deducció d'en Sherlock el meravella cada vegada. Li agrada veure com una escena aparentment inexplicable als ulls de qualsevol, amaga sota la mirada atenta d'en Sherlock secrets inesperats. No pot deixar de sentir-se corprès cada vegada que el detectiu els delecta amb els seus raonaments aguts i acurats. Fins i tot quan el seu to és condescendent. Fins i tot quan el que descriu és esgarrifós, massa íntim o simplement està fora de lloc.

Però especialment no pot deixar d'agradar-li quan l'escena a deduir és ell. Quan la mirada gris intensa es centra en ell i en dos segons el deixa més nu que el dia en que va néixer. No hi ha manera d'ocultar-li res a en Sherlock Holmes. I això és una cosa que l'aterra i alhora el meravella.

És conscient que el jove detectiu sap perfectament com manipular-lo. No havien resolt encara el seu segon cas junts i ja era evident: Com el va enredar per a que portés la Sara a on ell volia anar; Com el va posar a investigar el cas d'en Mycroft. Ni tant sols cal anar tan enllà en el temps, s'acabaven de conèixer i en Sherlock ja sabia quines tecles prémer per fer-lo moure: Com demostra el fet que el va enredar amb allò de "podria ser perillós", o com el va fer córrer per mig Londres deixant el bastó oblidat a l'Angelo's; Però especialment demostra com de bé el detectiu el fa anar per on vol, com amb una senzilla frase li va ficar al cap aquesta petita llavor que amb el temps ha arrelat dins seu inesperadament. Si el propi Sherlock no hagués dit que es sentia afalagat en John mai hauria considerat ni per un moment la possibilitat d'una relació amb un yonki de l'adrenalina com ell. O, de fet, amb un home, yonki o no yonki.

Però asseguts a l'Angelo's, quan en John amb prou feines era capaç de classificar l'home que tenia al davant amb una altra etiqueta que no fos la de geni, en Sherlock l'havia mirat sense dir res, per uns instants, l'havia entès perfectament malgrat els seus tartamudejos i, tot i així, ho havia dit tant tranquil·lament: "m'afalagues John".

I així havia fet d'ell el que havia volgut.

I en John ho sap. I tot i que el rebenta saber-se un titella a les mans den Sherlock, no pot negar que el fascina la capacitat del jove detectiu per fer d'ell el que vol. I cada vegada que passa, es sent nu. I s'enfada. I intenta fer veure que l'enutja no tenir cap privacitat, ni tant sols dins el seu cap. Però no serveix de res. Perquè en Sherlock sap veure-hi més enllà. I, en el fons, en John no pot negar que això li agrada.


	2. Vinyeta 2

_**Quan t'empipes per cap perquè**_

_**i al cap d'unes carícies**_

_**acabem rient, quan estem sols,**_

_**com m'agrades.**_

* * *

><p>—Tu no saps pas què li passa oi? —la veu profunda d'en Sherlock trenca el silenci que estranyament regna al pis.<p>

—És evident que estava molest, enfadat gairebé. Quan ha dit que estava cansat i que ja en parlaríem demà mentia, fins aquí és obvi.

Un petit llum s'encén a la tauleta, en un racó de la sala, i la foscor de la nit es converteix en penombra. En la llunyania sona el plor d'una sirena que s'allunya.

—Fa dos dies que vam acabar l'últim cas, en el que, per cert, ningú va intentar matar-nos i que vam poder resoldre sense que s'hagués de saltar cap hora a la consulta, així que aquest més cobrarà el salari íntegre. Els meus tres darrers experiments, no han estat especialment desagradables pels sentits de l'olfacte i la vista. No he guardat res a la nevera. Ni he utilitzat cap estri de cuina.

En silenci en Sherlock observa la calavera que manté a l'alçada dels sues ulls com si realment mantingués una conversa amb ella. En Sherlock nega amb el cap i després diu, com si refutés un argument erroni del petit crani.

—No. No està molest per que no l'hagi ajudat a cuinar, fregar, comprar o endreçar. No. De fet ni tant sols estava molest amb mi en concret. Com a mínim no ho estava fins que li he demanat que...

Unes passes arrossegades el fan callar. Gairebé sentint-se cohibit abaixa la mà i amaga la calavera. Però en John no arriba fins la sala. La llum somorta que il·lumina el passadís i el so de la porta que es tanca suaument indiquen que el bon doctor ha entrat al bany.

En silenci en Sherlock s'alça i torna la calavera al seu lloc. Abans de sentir l'aigua del vàter ja torna a seure a la seva butaca, cames creuades, peus nus.

En John no li pot veure el rostre, quan finalment entra a la sala, perquè està a contrallum.

—Parlaves sol? —pregunta en John des del marc de la porta.

—No diguis ximpleries, John, i és clar que no parlava sol.

—Saps que parlar amb la calavera és com parlar sol, veritat? —pregunta de forma burleta mentre entra a la sala. Però hi ha un deix de cansament en la seva veu.

—No pots dormir? —En Sherlock observa en John detingudament i ell sol es respon—. Has tornat a tenir malsons. No hauries d'anar al llit enfadat.

En John sospira i s'asseu al sofà.

—Ho sé —diu amb aire de derrota.

En Sherlock s'aixeca de la seva butaca i s'asseu al sofà amb ell, però a certa distància.

—Em sap greu haver... —comença a disculpar-se en Sherlock sense mirar-lo fixament.

—Sí —l'interromp en John, mirant-lo amb una intensitat inusitada.

—Sí? —pregunta en Sherlock, per una vegada necessitant una confirmació verbal de que aquella és la resposta al que li ha demanat hores abans, quan en John s'ha molestat amb ell.

—Sí —en John allarga la mà i li agafa la seva, fent eriçar els cabells del clatell d'en Sherlock amb l'inesperat contacte físic.

El somriure als llavis d'en John és... especial. No és ample i radiant, com acostuma a ser, ni tant sols és dolç i amable. És un somriure abatut, resignat. Un somriure que en Sherlock només ha vist als seus llavis en dues ocasions abans.

El polze d'en John acaronant-li la mà lleument el distreu. El contacte és mínim, però alhora és d'allò més íntim. En Sherlock es mira les seves mans entrecreuades.

—Segur? —la pregunta li escapa dels llavis sense poder-ho evitar.

En Sherlock pot entendre la resposta afirmativa d'en John, més o menys, tot i que no l'esperava, no del tot. I definitivament pot entendre el sentiment de resignació i l'abatiment per la inevitabilitat de tot plegat que veu als ulls del doctor. Però no pot acabar d'entendre que ambdues coses vagin de la mà. No pot entendre en John. Normalment pot entendre la gent, per què fan el que fan, però no pot entendre en John. No sempre. No ara.

I llavors el doctor esclata en una rialla sincera i agradable. En Sherlock sap que en John es riu d'ell, però per una vegada no li importa. Perquè és conscient de com ha sonat aquella pregunta als seus llavis.

I en Sherlock i en John riuen junts, en la penombra de la sala, a les dues de la matinada. No estan en un cas i no és l'adrenalina bombejada al torrent sanguini per un cor accelerat el que aquesta vegada intensifica les seves mirades.

En Sherlock te molt clar per què en John li agrada: perquè no el pot entendre, no sempre, i perquè el bon doctor és capaç de fer-lo riure.

* * *

><p><strong>Grissina<strong>: Se que el fandom Català encara és petit, per això em faria molta il·lusió que em diguéssiu què en penseu de la meva petita aportació. MERCI!


	3. Vinyeta 3

_Quan veig que em busques i adormit,_

_et dic que no en tinc ganes,_

_pots ser molt tossut i és llavors_

_que m'agrades._

* * *

><p>És de nit. Fa ja hores que en John dorm. En Sherlock no. En Sherlock s'ha quedat al sofà, pensant, quan en John s'ha aixecat par anar a l'habitació.<p>

Mentre es posava el pijama en John l'ha sentit trastejar per la cuina. I just abans d'adormir-se ha sentit les primeres notes del violí.

Al principi no podia dormir quan en Sherlock tocava. Mig fascinat, mig irritat. Ara el seu cos ha après a dormir amb qualsevol tipus d'entrebanc sonor que en Sherlcok pugui posar-li a hores intempestives. O gairebé. Per en John el violí n'és una de les menys molestes, a vegades és fins i tot agradable, quan toca pensant en la música, i no en el cas que te en mans.

Ja fa una estona que en John te calor, però això no l'ha despertat. Després de mesos a l'Afganistan, el cos sorprenentment calent d'en Sherlock arrepapat a ell no és suficient per despertar-lo. Tot així s'ha regirat entre els llençols, ha quedat en una mala posició i l'espatlla li molesta. Incòmode, per la calor i l'espatlla mal posada, es torna a moure. I és llavors quan es desvetlla de sobte, quan en Sherlock deixa anar un gemec a cau d'orella.

És l'instint. El so d'un lament sempre el fa alçar més ràpid del que el plor d'un infant desvetlla una mare. Anys pendent de gent malalta, pacients amb dolors, crits d'auxili.

Amb els ull oberts com dos pàmpols, pestanyeja un parell de cops, les pupiles acomodant-se-li a la foscor de l'habitació.

La mà gran i fina d'en Sherlock li acarona el ventre. I quan un segon gemec escapa dels seus llavis en John sospira amb resignació.

—Sherlock, tinc son.

—He solucionat el cas.

—Me n'alegro. Perquè no li expliques a en Lestrade? Jo he de dormir. En menys de tres hores m'he de llevar.

—En alguna banda he llegit que els reforços positius són molt importants, John —diu el detectiu despreocupadament mentre la seva mà es cola dins els pantalons del pijama d'en John.

—Ho són Sherlock, en els nens i el gossos —en John li pica la mà i es gira panxa enlaire per deixar descansar l'espatlla adolorida—. Ara deixa'm dormir.

—La meva llengua es més hàbil que la de cap gos —murmura en Sherlock just abans de llepar-li el coll fent que tota la pell del cos d'en John s'erici.

—Ho se.

Mig enfadat, mig frustrat, en John es torna a moure d'esquenes a en Sherlock.

—John —xiuxiueja en Sherlock acomodant-se rere seu, abraçant-lo tant estretament que a en John se li atura la respiració per uns instants.

—Sí, Sherlock? — diu sense obrir els ulls de nou. Conscient que si els obra i es desconcentra estarà perdent la batalla.

—Si us plau? —murmura el detectiu, casi com un lament, entaforant el nas entre els seus cabells.

—No —aconsegueix dir en to autoritari en John—. Tinc son i no en tinc ganes, Sherlock. Porto nits sense descansar bé. Demà tinc doble torn. I a més vàrem quedar que aparcaríem en sexe fins aclarir què diantre estem fent.

—Però en tinc moltes ganes —murmura en Sherlock arrapant-se més a ell si és que és possible.

—I jo porto una setmana volent parlar amb tu sobre nosaltres, Sherlock —enfadat en John s'intenta remoure entre els braços del detectiu per alliberar-se, però no ho aconsegueix.

—Ho se. Jo porto una setmana evitant-te. I te mèrit que ho hagi aconseguit donades les reduïdes dimensions del nostre pis, no et sembla?

—Esperes que et feliciti?

—No ben bé.

—Llavors què vols? —diu exasperat en John, girant el cap per poder mirar en Sherlock als ulls amb tota la ràbia que sent en aquests moments vers al jove detectiu.

—A tu. Dins meu. El més aviat possible —diu com qui no va la cosa en Sherlock.

—Sempre ha de ser tot com tu ho vols?

—No. Però estàs enfadat i excitat, John. No m'has demanat si us plau que me'n vagi, així que en el fons no vols que marxi del teu llit. I saps que si t'he evitat tota la setmana és perquè no hi ha res a parlar sobre nosaltres. Tu estàs confós i jo estic espantat pel que sentim l'un per l'altre. Perquè jo sóc com sóc i tu ets com ets, John. I ni tu ni jo podem o volem canviar. L'únic que realment importa és fins a quin punt volem que l'altre canvi. Si deixo de venir al teu llit a mitja nit quan tinc ganes de tenir sexe amb tu, estaré canviant per tu John. És això el que vols? Que canviï per a tu?

—Sí —contesta amb ràbia en John. Després sospira i afegeix amb to resignat—. No. En realitat no.

—El que jo pensava —diu en Sherlock abans de començar a besar-li el coll mentre la seva mà de nou s'aventura dins els pantalons den John.


	4. Vinyeta 4

_**Tot allò que s'amaga dins el teu món,**_

_**és com m'agrada.**_

* * *

><p>En Mycroft s'ha presentat inesperadament. Una visita social sense cap ni peus. No vol ajuda en cap cas. No s'acosta cap data assenyalada per la que m'hagi de convèncer d'assistir a cap festa estúpida. No m'he ficat en cap embolic que ell pugui considerar seriós des de fa més de mig any.<p>

En John ha hagut de marxar al cap de poc més de quinze minuts d'arribar en Mycroft. Un pacient seu ha estat ingressat d'urgències. En Sam. Un nen. Te una infermetat hereditària. En John fa mesos que es preocupa per ell.

Tant bon punt en John ha marxat en Mycroft m'ha preguntat.

—Per què vius aquí? Així?

—Perquè puc, Mycroft.

És evident que la pregunta anava molt més enllà. En Mycroft vol saber per què no utilitzo el diners de la família, per què en visc amb un metge ex-soldat que treballa en una clínica per a clients d'una classe social baixa o mitja, per què encara vivim junts quan som tant diferents.

No tinc cap intenció de dir-li que m'agrada viure aquí més del que segurament ell seria capaç d'entendre. Que m'agrada viure amb un peu dins el món den John; Un món de calidesa, de sentiments, directe i senzill. On la lògica no sempre hi te cabuda. Tot el contrari del que jo havia conegut abans de conèixer-lo. Però se que la meva resposta ha deixat entreveure molt més del que en realitat m'agradaria.

En Mycroft em mira perplex. M'he convertit una vegada més en el seu experiment, un estrany espècimen per estudiar. En un altre moment això m'hauria molestat. Però mentre pugui seguir vivint amb un peu dins el món d'en John, m'és igual.

* * *

><p><strong>Grissina<strong>: _La vostra opinió és important._


	5. Vinyeta 5

_Tot allò que només et guardes per als dos,_

_és com m'agrada._

* * *

><p>En John tecleja a l'ordinador, concentrat i en Sherlock no pot evitar que la vista es separi del llibre que te a les mans per llegir per damunt l'espatlla el que clarament serà la següent entrada al blog del doctor.<p>

_Avui han passat dues coses dignes de menció. _

_Una, he rebut notícies d'un company des d'Afganistan. (Peter, ets un idiota, però m'alegro que estiguis bé. La pròxima vegada que et passis tants dies sense donar senyals de vida parlaré amb en Shefield i deixarà de servir-te gelatina els propers dos mesos, m'ha entès capità? Això espero)._

En Sherlock no coneix gairebé res de l'època den John com a soldat. Podria haver obtingut fàcilment la seva fitxa a través den Mycroft o potser fins i tot den Lestrade, però és una caixa que no està preparat encara per obrir. Ell mateix te masses cadàvers del passat sota la catifa que no vol que en John conegui encara. Així que en Sherlock s'ha mantingut respectuosament al marge. De totes maneres no li costa gaire imaginar en John com a soldat. Encara en conserva moltes coses d'aquella etapa, sense la majoria de les quals en Sherlock no pot concebre el John Watson que te al costat.

_La segona, com és habitual, té a veure amb en Sherlock. _

Al llegir aquesta frase en Sherlock alça una cella. No és que no sigui certa. En Sherlock sap que ell és la causa del 90% de les coses que passen a la vida d'en John. El que el sorprèn és que precisament avui no han fet res en tot el dia digne de menció, excepte a mig matí quan han tingut una tòrrida sessió de sexe a la cuina. I per alguna raó dubta de que allò sigui el que en John pensa explicar a les desenes de lectors del seu blog, els quals els coneixen als dos, inclosos els mencionats Lestrade i Mycroft, per no parlar de tots els treballadors d'Scotland Yard o de Saint Barts. En Sherlock sap que en John no s'atreviria a sortir de casa si algú sabés alguna cosa del que han fet aquest matí a la cuina.

_Les visites del germà del meu "col·lega" i company de pis sempre són d'allò més inconvenients (clar que no sé què és pitjor si que vingui de visita, que ens mantingui vigilats les vint-i-quatre hores, o que quan vol alguna cosa em rapti a plena llum del dia)._

En Sherlock suposa que en John encara te alguna esperança que aquest paràgraf tindrà algun efecte en el seu germà. Ell, evidentment, ja fa temps que ha entès que res farà canviar en seu germà. És més, coneixent en Mycroft probablement es sentirà orgullós de saber que les seves visites són considerades inoportunes, perquè segurament això demostra la perfecció de la seva cuidada planificació.

_Avui, com de costum, s'ha presentat sense avisar i a més ha arribat en el pitjor moment possible. Per una vegada que aconsegueixo que en Sherlock m'ajudi a fregar la cuina, va i es presenta el seu germà i li dóna l'excusa perfecte per a que deixi de fer-ho. En fi. Em queda el consol que fins i tot el propi Sherlock admet que res és impossible, només altament improbable. Per tan sempre es pot tornar a repetir, i si ha passat una vegada és possible, o si més provable, que es torni a repetir. Al cap de vall estic convençut que fins i tot en Sherlock no ho pot considerar una activitat tant tediosa i desagradable com ens vol fer creure._

En Sherlock no sap si riure o enfadar-se. Així que segueix llegint. Perquè està clar que encara no ha llegit el que en John considera digne de menció.

_Si les visites den Mycroft són inconvenients, les seves conseqüències són habitualment de magnituds astronòmiques. Sort que la seva freqüència és limitada._

_Aquesta vegada no hi havia cap crisi internacional que requerís de la perícia deductiva den Sherlock, sinó una crisi familiar. Com comprendreu, el dilema en qüestió no l'airejaré en un blog públic, seria groller i probablement, coneixent els Holmes, perillós._

_Deixeu-me que us digui que de mitjana no entenc més del 60% dels intercanvis que els dos germans Holmes efectuen en una conversa habitual. Avui, si he arribat al 40% probablement ja exagero... _

Aquest comentari li fa gràcia a en Sherlock, que està segur que en realitat en John entén molt més del que passa entre ell i en Mycroft del que els vol fer creure, tot i que després no sigui sempre capaç d'expressar-ho en paraules.

_...però, tot i així, avui em sento orgullós de dir que la solució al problema no l'ha trobat cap dels dos germans Holmes, sinó un servidor._

_Així que avui ha estat un bon dia, dues coses bones han passat, bé gairebé tres si comptem l'afer de la cuina amb en Sherlock. Per tant, sí, avui ha estat un bon dia._

—Et sembla bé? —pregunta en John quan acaba d'escriure.

—El què? Que em facis proposicions per Internet, que amenacis inútilment el meu germà, o que intentis convèncer a tothom que els Holmes som una família normal demostrant que com tothom tenim problemes? —pregunta en Sherlock alçant una cella—. O vols saber si em sembla bé que mencionis que tu has solucionat el problema en comptes de jo, John?

—No voldria passar-me si això ha d'alertar en Mycroft de que la idea ha estat teva de fet. Al cap de vall es tracta de que segueixi pensant que no tens ni la més remota idea de com funciona una relació. Encara que a aquestes alçades probablement hi ha poques persones més expertes en el tema que tu.

En Sherlock el mira en silenci, aparta l'ordinador de la falda den John i agafant-lo de la mà l'aixeca del sofà.

—Se que no sóc precisament el més difícil de llegir davant de cap de vosaltres dos Sherlock. No vull ficar la pota si ho puc evitar. Això nostre és nostre i ell no n'ha de fer res i...

—Crec que encara queda alguna cosa per netejar a la cuina —l'interromp en Sherlock amb un murmuri i un somriure depredador als llavis.

_PS: He aconseguit que en Sherlock fregui els plats! Tots! Tot i que pot ser que em mati quan llegeixi aquest post. Si en dos dies no he donat senyals de vida... XD_


	6. Vinyeta 6

_**Quan m'avises que et vas cremant**_

_**de tanta rutina i que tens molt clar**_

_**què vols i què ja no,**_

_**és quan m'agrades.**_

* * *

><p>—Sherlock, hem de parlar —diu en John de tant en tant.<p>

A vegades és perquè en Sherlock porta dies monopolitzant la cuina amb els seus experiments. A vegades és perquè endut per l'avorriment ha fet alguna cosa que no hauria. A vegades en John ho diu després d'algun cas mogut on els han intentat matar més d'una vegada a cada un. Sigui pel motiu que sigui aquesta primera frase ve seguida d'un:

—Això no pot continuar més així.

En Sherlock se sap gairebé de memòria el discurs que segueix. A vegades apassionat, altres cansat, inclús a vegades avivat per la por. Però sempre emotiu, consistent i no mancat de certa raó.

Els arguments que utilitza en John són sovint trillats. I en boca de qualsevol altre en Sherlock no dubtaria en considerar-ho una manifestació inútil d'emotiva estupidesa. I de fet en alguna ocasió no ha sigut a temps a mossegar-se la llengua i així és com li ha respost a en John mateix. Perquè de fet el que fa en John no és més que una estúpida demostració emotiva que els dos saben que no canviarà res. Perquè en Sherlock seguirà fent experiments a la cuina, seguirà fent estupideses per culpa de l'avorriment i seguirà perseguint als dolents per més perillosos que siguin. I els dos saben que a pesar de tot en John seguirà al seu costat en tot moment.

Tot i així un bon observador no tardaria gaire en adonar-se que la majoria de vegades en Sherlock consent aquests atacs sobtats den John amb paciència i amagant un lleu somriure que gairebé traspua tendresa. Normalment la rèplica, si n'hi ha, no és condescendent ni reprovatòria. Habitualment l'única resposta és una abraçada en silenci, seguida d'uns pocs dies de relativa calma que donen temps al bon doctor de recarregar les piles.

I és que en Sherlock sap prou bé conviure amb ell no és cosa fàcil. I admira en John per no només aguantar-lo sinó gaudir de la seva companyia la basta majoria del temps. Inclosos els moments tensos, perillosos o incòmodes, tant comuns en la seva vida.

Un dia potser li dirà com li agrada que segueixi donant mostres de cansament quan creu que ja no pot més, que l'avisi en comptes de marxar com tothom qui ha conegut abans va fer.

És per això que tot i saber que el discurs den John és poc original, ridículament emotiu i gens elegant, en Sherlock el valora i l'escolta cada vegada. Perquè és la forma den John de dir-li que es preocupa per ell. És la seva manera especial de tractar-lo com una persona normal i no com un espècimen intractable, com fa la majoria.

En John sembla l'únic ésser humà que no només el veu realment tal com és sinó que a ho valora en la seva justa mesura. No s'espanta del descomunal intel·lecte d'en Sherlock i el tracta com tracta a qualsevol altre; I aquest és el millor regal que a en Sherlock li han fet mai, tractar-lo com una persona normal, acceptant i valorant les seves grans qualitats així com els seus petits defectes.

* * *

><p><strong>Grissina<strong>: _el feedback amb els lectors és la major recomensa per nosaltres._


	7. Vinyeta 7

_Quan em mimes si em veus xafat_

_i em fas posar les piles_

_per tornar a brandar sense cap por,_

_i m'agrades._

* * *

><p>El pis està en silenci. En John seu a la seva butaca, la mirada perduda en el cel gris de la finestra. Està cansat però no te ganes de ficar-se al llit encara. És d'hora i no vol descompassar encara més el seu maltractat cicle del son.<p>

Sent el so de la porta tancant-se seguit d'un efusiu:

—Sóc jo, senyora Hudson, li deixo la bossa al peu de l'escala.

Poc després en John sent com en Sherlock puja les escales d'una revolada i obre lentament la porta del pis, com si de sobte li sabés greu fer soroll.

Si tenca el ulls en John és capaç de visualitzar l'elegant i sinuós moviment den Sherlock traient-se la bufanda i l'abric davant el penjador de l'entrada.

Una mà càlida a l'espatlla el sobresalta. Instintivament en John la cobreix amb la seva mà en senyal de benvinguda.

—He comprat sopar. Vols un te?

—Dec fer molt mala cara —diu amb un somriure trist en John aixecant la vista per veure com en Sherlock deixa damunt la taula una bossa amb diverses capses de menjar per emportar.

—Vols te o no? —repeteix la pregunta, impacient, en Sherlock.

En John fa que si amb el cap, sense saber massa què més dir. L'últim que vol en aquests moments és una baralla amb en Sherlock.

En John tanca els ulls de nou i respira profundament. Pot distingir l'olor del menjar dins la bossa, i una estona després la del te. Sap que en Sherlock és davant seu allargant-li la tassa però no té energia ni per estirar el braç i agafar-la. En Sherlock deixa la tassa a la tauleta i s'asseu al braç de la butaca.

Tot seguit en John nota com els dits llargs i càlids d'en Sherlock es fiquen entre els seus cabells per acaronar-li el cap. El massatge a l'arrel dels cabells el relaxa. Sense ni adonar-se'n en John abaixa les espatlles que fins ara havia tingut contretes per la tensió i deixa anar un sospir.

—He comprat arròs tres delícies i rotlles de primavera al xinès, una safata de sushi al japonès del costat d'Scotland Yard i m'he aturat al Pub del Lleó per demanar-los pastís de carn per emportar. Tens gana?

En John es sorprèn de l'esforç que ha fet en Sherlock per portar-li una combinació dels seus plats preferits per sopar. Buscant el contacte, en John es reclina cap a en Sherlock i finalment obre els ulls.

—No gaire. Però seria bo que mengés alguna cosa.

—Seria bo —repeteix en Sherlock acaronant-li el clatell.

Tot seguit encenen la televisió, s'asseuen al sofà i sopen en silenci.

—John —murmura una estona més tard en Sherlock.

Ja han acabat de sopar i a la televisió fan un concert de jazz que el detectiu ha seguit amb cert interès, però en cavi en John ha tornat a girar la mirada cap a la finestra i torna a semblar perdut i no contesta quan en Sherlock el crida.

—Crec que hauries d'anar al llit —diu en Sherlock suaument, tocant-li el braç a en John per atreure la seva atenció.

—No tinc son.

—Jo t'ajudaré a dormir —diu en Sherlock aixecant-se i estibant-lo del braç per a que el segueixi.

—Sherlock, no és el millor moment per... —diu en John deixant-se arrossegar.

—Sempre és un bon moment per la música, John —respon en Sherlock aturant-se per mirar-lo.

El somriure que aquesta frase provoca al doctor és apagat. En Sherlock no por evitar allargar la mà per acaronar-li els cabells de nou. Quan els ulls d'en John s'omplen de llàgrimes en Sherlcok l'atreu cap a ell i l'abraça

—Ara ja se perquè no et vas fer pediatra —murmura en Sherlock, que no ha deixat d'acaronar els cabells ros palla den John. Aquesta afirmació provoca un sanglot del doctor i en Sherlock l'abraça més fort.

No hi ha res a dir per alleujar el cor del doctor Watson i en Sherlock ho sap. Així que romanen en silenci, abraçats al mig de la sala. Quan minuts més tard el plor den John és més clamat, en Sherlcok es separa una mica d'ell per poder-li veure el rostre.

—Perdó —diu en John empassant-se els mocs com un nen petit i tocant la camisa den Sherlock, humida per les seves llàgrimes a l'alçada de l'espatlla.

—Vine —li respon el detectiu, que l'agafa de la mà i el condueix al bany—. Eixuga't les llàgrimes —li diu en el seu to imperatiu de sempre, i tot seguit sen va a l'habitació. Pocs segons més tard torna amb el pijama den John. Sense dir res li dóna i torna a sortir del bany cap a l'habitació.

Un cop amb el pijama, la cara neta de llàgrimes i les dents raspallades, en John surt del bany i entra a l'habitació seguint el so de les primeres notes del violí d'en Sherlock.

—Estira't John —li diu el detectiu abaixant el violí i assenyalant el llit—. Tanca els ulls. Encara que no dormis, descansar t'anirà bé. ¿Què? —Pregunta en Sherlock al veure la mirada d'estranyesa den John.

—No estic acostumat a que cuidis així de mi —diu el doctor seient al llit intentant amagar-se de la intensa mirada den Sherlock.

—No acostumes a necessitar que ningú cuidi de tu, John —respon en Sherlock asseient-se al seu costat, violí en mà.

—Gràcies —murmura en John entrellaçant els dits amb els de la mà lliure den Sherlock.

—De res, John. No puc pas ajudar en Lestrade amb el següent cas sense el meu blogger, no?

En John fa rodar els ulls, però un lleu somriure se li escapa per la comissura dels llavis abans de replicar.

—Ja deia jo... —intenta bromejar, sense massa èxit. Però en Sherlcok no li té en compte.

—Necessitaré que estiguis concentrat per poder desentrellar el proper cas. Les teves respostes sempre són molt millors que les de la calavera, John, ja ho saps.

En John s'estira al llit deixant anar un esbufec sarcàstic pel comentari den Sherlock, però no replica, perquè al llavis del detectiu hi balla un somriure molt tendre, inusual en ell.

—És important que estiguis descansat, o no podràs donar el millor de tu. No voldràs pas comptar amb que els ineptes homes den Lestrade em cobreixin les espatlles, veritat?

—Molt maco Sherlock, apel·lar al xantatge emocional per fer-me tornar a treballar.

—El que fas amb mi no és treballar, John. I sí. Tot si val en l'amor i la guerra.

En John fa que no amb el cap, però el somriure s'ha intensificat en el seu rostre.

—A més. No m'agrada veure't plorar, John —murmura el detectiu, de sobte posant-se seriós, com si admetre-ho fos admetre una debilitat que revela a contracor.

—I sempre ha de ser tot com tu vols, Sherlock? —pregunta en John alçant una cella, però sense perdre el petit somriure dels llavis.

—No —respon en Sherlock també somrient.

Ambdós recordant la primera vegada que en John li va fer aquella mateixa pregunta, en aquest mateix llit, uns sis mesos enrere. Abans de decidir que, a manca d'una millor descripció, l'etiqueta social que més s'ajustava a la relació que havien establert era "parella". A pesar d'estar els dos segurs de que el tenen entre ells està molt lluny del que qualsevol persona associa a aquesta paraula.

—Ara, doctor, tanqui els ulls i descansi —diu finalment en Sherlock posant-se dempeus.

Lentament, amb l'elegància que el caracteritza es posa el violí a l'espatlla i alça l'arquet suaument, fregant les cordes amb seguretat i determinació.

En John reconeix enseguida la melodia perquè és una de les seves peces clàssiques preferides. El solo de Scheherazade; Una peça que li recorda la seva infantesa, quan el seu avi els duia a ell i la seva germana a concerts els diumenges al matí. A en Sherlock no li agrada tocar-lo, en John ho sap, però tot i així ho fa, per ell.

Quan acaba en John deixa anar un sospir, llarg i profund, però no obre els ulls. Enseguida en Sherlock enfila un seguit de melodies, totes conegudes per en John. Sovint no les acaba, les enllaça en una melodia sense fi que recorre els bons records del doctor. En algun moment en John s'endormisca, i quan se n'adona en Sherlock ha començat una melodia celta lenta i melancòlica.

En John obre els ulls desorientat perquè no sap si s'ha adormit fa deu segons o dues hores. En Sherlock encara toca, tot i que en John no sap pas el què, ho fa amb els ulls tancats, i si no fos per la tènue llum que entra per la finestra en John no ho hauria vist, però, una llàgrima li cau per la galta dreta mentre frega l'arquet contra les cordes amb una passió que en John creia que només un gran misteri per resoldre podria despertar en el detectiu. En John no pot apartar la mirada d'ell. A poc a poc en Sherlock acaba la melodia i finalment s'atura. Uns segons després baixa l'arquet amb tant de compte que sembla que intenti no molestar l'intens silenci que regna a l'habitació. En John ni s'atreveix a empassar.

Amb cura, en Sherlock deixa el violí dins la seva funda, que és al terra, als peus del llit, i després s'acosta a en John, que encara el mira embadalit i mig endormiscat.

—Torna a dormir —li murmura amb la seva veu greu en Sherlock mentre el cotxa.

En John torna a sospirar i murmura un lleugeríssim:

—Gràcies.

Per tota resposta en Sherlock s'acosta a ell i li besa els llavis de forma suau i tendra. Un altre acte inesperat, donada la manca de mostres d'afecte den Sherlock en el dia a dia habitual. Per en John, una mostra més de com n'és de perceptiu l'home que te davant i com, malgrat tot, és capaç de crear la perfecció per algú que no sigui ell mateix, quan aquesta persona li importa i realment ho necessita.


	8. Vinyeta 8

_**Quan arribes rendit**_

_**i badallant poses les ganyes**_

_**que em tornen ximple perquè saps**_

_**com m'agrades.**_

* * *

><p>En Sherlock està estirat al sofà. Fa més d'una hora que no s'ha mogut de lloc. Fa cinc dies des de l'últim cas interessant i a Barts fan obres al laboratori. Ha estat fent experiments a la cuina de casa, però hi ha un nombre limitat de proves que un pot realitzar amb cert rigor científic en una cuina domèstica.<p>

Escoltar els sons que la senyora Hudson i deduir què està fent podria ser prou entretingut si les seves activitat diàries comprenguessin alguna cosa més que treure la pols de les figuretes de porcellana de les lleixes i veure els debats dels programes del cor mentre cuina.

El so de la porta principal sona com música celestial a les orelles den Sherlock. Per fi en John és a casa. Va marxar ahir al matí i tot just arriba ara. Només un trist missatge al mòbil dient que no vindria a dormir, que el metge de guàrdia d'aquella nit s'havia posat malalt i havia de fer la suplència.

El desànim però s'apodera d'en Sherlock de nou al notar com les passes del doctor són lentes i el cansament és tal que gairebé arrossega els peus. En John entra obrint la porta suaument. Llença l'abric damunt la seva butaca i diu hola amb un fil de veu.

En Sherlock no sap segur si el baix to de veu és degut totalment al cansament o es que en John pensa que podria estar adormit i no vol despertar-lo. En John es dirigeix a la cuina i amb moviments mecànics omple la tetera i la posa al foc.

En Sherlock es gira. No és que necessiti fer-ho per saber què fa en John, però després de tantes hores sol al pis te ganes de veure'l.

El bon doctor està parat davant la tetera, esperant que bulli l'aigua. Es frega els ulls amb les mans en un moviment que a en Sherlock no pot evitar qualificar d'infantil i tendre. El cansament és més que evident en el seu rostre i en com les espatlles den John es corben endavant. En John no sembla haver-se adonat que en Sherlock l'està observant. De fet en Sherlock dubta que en aquests moments en John sigui capaç d'adonar-se de massa res. No acaba d'entendre perquè el doctor es força a fer aquests torns dobles, quan és més que evident que en el seu estat de cansament probablement seria més acurat un diagnòstic fet pel pacient que pel propi John. De totes maneres l'elevat nombre de gestos involuntaris que el doctor realitza en aquest estat d'esgotament, i que normalment és perfectament capaç d'evitar degut, segurament, al seu estricte entrenament militar, resulten fascinants.

Poc després en John omple dues tasses amb el te que acaba de fer i les porta cap a la sala. Quan les deixa damunt la tauleta mira directament als ulls d'en Sherlock i passats uns instants somriu lleument.

—M'alegra que estiguis despert. Has menjat res des d'ahir?

—No —diu en Sherlock aclucant els ulls una mica, intentant descobrir si en John sabia que estava despert quan ha fet el te o ha portat dues tasses per la força de la costum.

Sense dir res en John s'allarga i agafa el telèfon de la butxaca de l'abric, i mentre marca s'acosta al sofà, tot fent gestos per a que en Sherlock abaixi les cames i li faci lloc per seure. En Sherlock pensa en no fer-ho però llavors en John s'entrebanca amb la catifa, està tant cansat que en Sherlock gairebé tem que si no li deixa espai per seure col·lapsarà allà mateix. Així que finalment aparta les cames.

Quan en John s'asseu ja està parlant amb el dependent del tailandès i amb un simple "el de sempre" demana sopar per tots dos, mentre intenta aguantar un badall que finalment se li escapa quan penja. No el sorprèn que en John el vulgui fer menjar, mantenir-lo alimentat és com la missió secreta den John a la vida, però sí el sorprèn que tingui energia suficient per esperar-se per menjar amb ell, perquè en John fa cara d'estar prou cansat com par anar al llit sense ni tant sols sopar.

—No hauries d'anar a estirar-te? —pregunta en Sherlock finalment, quan el mòbil den John cau a terra. En Sherlock està gairebé segur que l'ha deixat anar al tirar el cap enrere, tacant els ulls, i deixar els braços morts, penjant. Llavors en John fa un sospir.

—Probablement —murmura en John, però llavors girar el cap i obre els ulls, que li brillen d'una forma que només vol dir una cosa.

—John? —diu en Sherlock alçant les celles, massa sorprès per dir res més.

Tampoc diu res més quan els llavis den John es corben en un mig somriure complaent, una ganyota depredadora que provoca que la respiració den Sherlock s'acceleri. Inconscientment en Sherlock es llepa els llavis i el somriure den John s'eixampla.

En Sherlock gira el cap lleument observant en John detingudament. Rere el desig i el cansament hi ha alguna cosa més en la mirada den John, però no acaba de saber què és.

—Deixa de pensar i besa'm —diu en John acostant-se cap a ell de forma autoritària.

En Sherlock segueix patint per si en John es desploma en qualsevol moment, però no pot negar que en John ha aconseguit excitar-lo amb una sola mirada. A més quan en John parla en el seu to d'autoritat militar sempre sent una necessitat imperiosa de fer el que li mani sense ni tant sols qüestionar-ho. I el besa. El besa com si no hi hagués un demà, i en John respon amb una feresa inusitada, s'aferra amb una mà als seus cabells, mentre l'altra s'entrellaça amb la seva.

Un gruny neix al pit den Sherlock i reverbera al seu coll quan en John l'empeny enrere estirant-se damunt seu, sense deixar de besar-lo com si li anés la vida. Les mans del doctor el recorren de dalt a baix, de forma luxuriosa i massa ràpida. En Sherlock no te ni temps de processar tot el que està sentint, sobrepassat per la intensitat del desig den John.

De sobte en John s'aparta d'ell i tot llençant-li un preservatiu, que en Sherlock encara no sap d'on han sortit, li diu:

—Posa-te'l —encara amb el to autoritari d'abans.

En Sherlock tarda uns segons en reaccionar. En John no sol voler ser el passiu, clar que el terme passiu no s'ajusta gaire a l'actitud den John en aquests moments, pensa en Sherlock.

Amb mans destres, tot i el lleu tremolor que el desig li provoca, en Sherlock es retira els pantalons i allibera la seva erecció. Sense pensar-s'ho dues vegades la cobreix amb el preservatiu, i quan acaba en John ja està nu de cintura en avall al costat del sofà preparat per posar-se a cavall damunt seu.

Amb gairebé el mateix entusiasme d'abans en John s'inclina sobre el seu pit per besar-lo feroçment. Amb una mà al costat del cap den Sherlock en John s'aguanta mentre amb l'altre busca a les palpentes l'erecció d'en Sherlock rere seu i la bombeja amb més força de la necessària, fent que en Sherlock obri la boca en un crit silenciós de plaer i dolor.

És evident per a en Sherlock que en John no te cap intenció d'anar amb calma així que, mentre intenta no ofegar-se amb bes del John i el plaer de la seva masturbació feroç, aconsegueix separar els glutis del doctor per poder fer-li un massatge amb els dits.

L'esquena den John es corba quan en Sherlock comença a moure els seus llargs dits dins seu, fent que aquest cop sigui el doctor qui obri la boca per deixar anar un gemec gutural. Com a resposta en John li mossega el llavi a en Sherlock i tot seguit deixa de masturbar-lo i s'incorpora.

—Et vull a dins. Ja —ordena en John.

En Sherlock dubta, però retira els dits i més per autoprotecció que per una altra cosa, aparta la mà d'en John de la seva erecció i ell mateix la col·loca a l'entrada den John. Aquest no s'ho pensa dues vegades i sense vacil·lar s'empeny avall, empalant-se gairebé d'una estocada.

En Sherlock perd el món de vista. Tot s'ha tornat blanc i gairebé no pot reprimir el impuls d'empènyer els malucs amunt buscant intensificar el contacte encara més. I així que deixa anar tot l'aire en un crit ronc que s'assembla al crit que profereix en John degut al dolor que supera el plaer per uns instants.

Abans del que en Sherlock sap que és prudent en John comença a moure's damunt seu. La necessitat frenètica den John és molt inusual, però en Sherlock es sent endut per ella, com si l'hagués envestit una onada gegant. Tanca els ulls i els dits dels peus se li corben, imitant l'esquena que lluita contra el pes den John en busca de més plaer.

Un gemec den John fa que en Sherlock obri els ulls, per trobar-se amb la imatge den John masturbant-se a ell mateix sense deixar de pujar i baixar damunt seu aguantat per les mans den Sherlock a la cintura, cada vegada en un ritme més ràpid.

Tot plegat no dura massa més. La visió den John en un estat d'alienació tal fa que en Sherlock exploti de forma sobtada amb un plor de plaer, que sembla ser l'únic que atreu l'atenció den John, qui de sobte es força més endins del que ha arribat fins ara i quan ja no hi ha més espai entre ells es queda allà quiet, amb la mà en un moviment frenètic sobre la seva pròpia erecció fins que ell també ejacula de forma profusa entre els seus dits i damunt el pit den Sherlock, que tot just ara comença a recuperar la consciencia.

En John es desploma sense forces damunt en Sherlock.

—Això ha sigut... —murmura en Sherlock a l'orella den John, que panteixa i amb prou feines pot respondre amb un lleu:

—Gràcies —respon en John i somriu amb un deix de prepotència molt més pròpia den Sherlock que d'ell.

En Sherlcok l'observa un instant i embargat d'una emoció que no és capaç de catalogar atrapa el seu somrís en un bes profund i lent, que en John respon però que dura poc, perquè en doctor te seriosos problemes per mantenir-se conscient i finalment s'adorm damunt en Sherlock, amb els braços d'aquest abraçant-lo per la cintura i el seu penis, ja flàccid, encara a dins.

Amb un moviment subtil en Sherlock estira la manta que hi ha al respatller del sofà i els cobreix a ambdós, per després tancar els ulls i deixar-se endur pel ritme pausat de la respiració den John fins un son lleuger que durarà més de mitja hora, quan el timbre els despertarà.

Amb la son a les pestanyes en John s'aparta de damunt den Sherlock per a que aquest pugui baixar a buscar el sopar. Quan en Sherlock torna a pujar es troba en John arraulit al sofà dormint de nou.

Sabent que això no el despertarà en Sherlock encén el televisor i distretament menja la seva ració del sopar, mentre amb un ull espera a que en John entri a la fase més profunda del son, per poder-lo alçar i portar al llit sense despertar-lo.

L'endemà al matí quan en John es desperta no sap ben bé on és, fins que la boira dels ulls es desfà i li deixa veure que és al seu llit, a la seva habitació, tot i que no recorda pas haver-s'hi ficat la nit anterior. Només recorda haver entrat a casa, gairebé arrossegant-se, mort després de més de 24 hores despert. Ja no està preparat per fer tres torns seguits. I en Sherlock...

—Bon dia —diu una veu rere seu, i quan en es gira es troba en Sherlock assegut al llit llegint tranquil·lament.

—Quina hora és? —pregunta en John desorientat.

—Encara és d'hora —respon en Sherlock, que ha deixat el llibre a la tauleta i l'observa de forma estranya.

—Què? —pregunta en John incòmode per aquesta mirada penetrant conscient que no cessarà fins que el detectiu sàpiga la resposta al que sigui que el torba, ja sigui deduint-la o sol·licitant-la, l'experiència li ha demostrat que el més ràpid sol ser dir-li el que vol saber.

—A què va venir lo d'ahir, John? —pregunta finalment en Sherlock, que instintivament no pot evitar llepar-se els llavis al recordar l'episodi de la nit anterior.

En John es posa vermell al recordar-ho. Però no permet que el seu to de veu es disturbi.

—No et va agradar? —pregunta intentant semblar impertèrrit i no nerviós.

—No és això —diu en Sherlock que no pot evitar que la seva mà fregui el seu entrecuix en una esgarrifança—. He trucat a la clínica i m'han dit que no va passar res greu ahir...

—Has trucat a la clínica? —respon incrèdul en John, divertit per l'estranya ocurrència den Sherlock, però preocupat pel que pugui haver dit a algun dels seus companys de feina.

—No et preocupis, els he dit que havies arribat a casa d'un humor estrany i que temia que hagués passat alguna cosa, de nou... m'han assegurat que tot ha havia anat bé. De totes maneres han trucat la doctora Smedley per a que faci el teu torn, per a que puguis descansar.

—Sherlcok! —el renya el doctor— la mare de la Ruth està malalta, trucaré i els diré que no cal que em supleixi —diu resignat.

—Com vulguis, però després de tres torns i d'ahir a la nit, crec que hauries de prendre't el dia lliure, John.

—Per més que em sedueixi la idea de quedar-me a casa intentant alleugerir el teu avorriment, tinc una obligació amb els meus pacients, Sherlock —l'alliçona.

—Així que això és el que feies anit? Alleugerir el meu avorriment? —pregunta sorprès i divertit en Sherlock.

—Cinc dies sense un cas i amb Barts tancat per obres, no cal ser l'únic detectiu consultor del món per deduir que l'avorriment t'estarà matant. Encara no se com no has fet volar la cuina amb algun experiment descontrolat a aquestes alçades. Vaig pensar que els teus esforços per mantenir el pis intacte mereixien una recompensa.

—Hauré de fer més evidents els meus esforços per mantenir una convivència agradable doncs, si aquesta és la manera com em penses demostrar la teva gratitud d'ara endavant —respon en Sherlock en un to que no pot amagar quan orgullós d'ell mateix se sent per haver guanyat tal recompensa.

En John esclata en una rialla alegre. I després s'arrauleix amb un somriure als llavis disposat a dormir una estona més. Sospira i rebutja la idea de trucar a la feina, necessita el dia lliure, es mereix el dia lliure, es diu a ell mateix. A més te molta son.

Llavors en John nota com el llit es mou. En Sherlock s'ha estirat al seu costat i abans de poder-lo aturar ha començar a besar-li la nuca, fent que se li erici tot.

—Vull la meva recompensa per haver-te aconseguit un dia lliure —murmura en Sherlock a l'orella den John abans d'empassar-se el lòbul, fent que tot el cos del doctor vibri al so d'un gemec incontrolable.

—No tinc forces, Sherlock —murmura en John tant bon punt és capaç de controlar la respiració accelerada.

En Sherlock s'aparta de damunt en John amb suavitat i aquest sap que podrà seguir dormint. Llavors en John gira el cap per poder veure en Sherlock i afegeix, de nou amb una ganyota depredadora al rostre:

—Però hi ha lubricant a la tauleta.

El rostre den Sherlock s'il·lumina i en John només pot afegir:

—Lent, Sherlock, molt lent.

I en John sospira sota les mans den Sherlock que recorren la seva esquena en un massatge relaxant seguit de breus petons que el cobreixen per, lentament, portar-lo a l'èstasi un cop més.


	9. Vinyeta 9

_Tot allò que s'amaga dins el teu món,_

_és com m'agrada._

* * *

><p>—...és estrany, perquè en el fons sempre havia pensat que quan arribés aquest moment de la meva vida les coses serien fastigosament normals, estava preparat per la normalitat, per la caseta de quatre habitacions i jardí, casat, amb dos nens, potser fins i tot amb un gos. Mai se m'havia passat pel cap trobar-me... així. Clar que mai havia conegut a ningú... així. Hi ha molts adjectius que es podrien aplicar aquí però normal no n'és un. I... m'encanta. Estava preparat per la normalitat, mentalitzat, però de fet mai la vaig voler, suposo els que pensin que per això vaig entrar a l'exèrcit i per això vaig acceptar venir a viure a Backer Street sense gairebé ni pensar-m'ho tenen raó.<p>

»A vegades penso que en realitat és com si visqués la vida d'un agent secret. Fa mesos que vivim una doble vida, fem veure que seguim sent tant sols companys de pis, jo vaig a la consulta gairebé per cobrir les aparences, doncs amb el que ens paguen en alguns dels casos podríem anar tirant (si fa o no fa). El cas és que viure aquí, la nostra relació... m'ha permès fer de metge com a entreteniment, perquè m'agrada, però alhora m'ha fet entrar en un nou món: el món segons Sherlock Holmes.

»És cert que la meitat de les vegades no entenc què està passant, és cert que la meva vida ha estat en perill més vegades des de que vaig tornar a Londres que quan estava a l'Afganistan i, sí, és cert que la nostra rutina diària està plena de crits, de males cares, de sospirs de resignació, de condescendència... però malgrat tot, val la pena, cada minut que passem junts, aquí o on sigui, treballant o intentant viure, o sobreviure, és igual, tot val la pena.

»He arribat a aquell moment de la vida d'un home en que quan s'atura i mira enrere veu que la seva vida és només un grapat de decisions preses sense pensar massa; Moltes errònies, altres afortunades, però en el meu cas totes, per sort, totes lliures de penediment. Gairebé em fa por dir-ho en veu alta, però sóc feliç. No havia sigut mai capaç d'imaginar-me així de feliç. Visc amb un geni sonat que per alguna raó m'estima i ha convertit la meva vida en una gran aventura. La més gran de totes: viure amb ell; Veure la seva ment funcionar, veure'l créixer com a persona, ser capaç d'entendre'l a vegades i la resta del temps ser capaç de meravellar-me amb la seva magnificència.

»M'he tornat addicte a la sensació que em provoca sentir que algú tan transcendentalment especial com ell em vol i, fins i tot a vegades, em necessita al seu costat. És sobrecollidor ser partícip de la seva vida perquè ell així ho ha volgut. També és esfereïdor, però en això prefereixo no pensar-hi. Perquè si penso en la possibilitat que mai la meva sort acabi i el perdi o el em deixi, de sobte, la normalitat em sembla la pitjor de les condemnes. Quan se que no hauria de ser-ho.

»Siguem francs, la gent normal no pot, ni vol, viure enmig del perill cada dia. La gent normal no és capaç del veure el món més que de la forma en que li han ensenyat. Per tots els deus, la gent normal no és capaç de salvar vides assegut al sofà de casa amb un telèfon mòbil a les mans. La gent normal vol ser normal. Jo abans també volia ser normal, i no puc deixar de preguntar-me si volia ser normal perquè no havia conegut la "anormalitat" o si per contra viure fora de la normalitat m'ha canviat? Certament ara faig coses que abans no feia, coses que ni tant sols crec que siguin re de bo, com parlar amb tu, calavera. Tot i així no crec que existeixi res que en aquests moment preferís tenir que no fos ell i el seu món extravagant i eclèctic, tan perillós com excitant i avassallador. I si això no és amor, no se què és.

»Em pregunto què en diria l'Ella si sabés que l'he substituït per tu. Però no puc anar a la consulta d'una psiquiatra a explicar-li que m'he enamorat den Sherlock i que com més coses descobreixo d'ell més m'agrada i que m'horroritza pensar en tenir una vida normal i que necessito parlar-ne amb algú o explotaré i que no tinc ningú amb qui parlar-ne. Especialment quan en Mycroft pot tenir accés a les seves notes amb total impunitat. El que sento per en Sherlock és nostre i ningú mes n'ha de fer res, així que només en puc parlar amb ell o amb tu, i crec que el seu ego no necessita que l'infli encara més del que ja està, a més ell sap perfectament què sento, penso i vull només mirant-me. A més, és més que provable que ell no entengués la meva necessitat de parlar-ne, de dir en veu alta tot el que sento per ell, bo o dolent.

»És possible que hagi arribat al punt d'estar justificant-me per parlar amb tu calavera?

* * *

><p><strong>Grissina<strong>: _Hola, sento haver tardat tant en actualitzar, hem tingut l'avia hospitalitzada i... però vaja ara ja tot està solucionat així que espero poder acabar de pujar la historia aviat, de fet només li manquen alguns retocs. Moltes mercès per tots els reviews_.


	10. Vinyeta 10

_**Tot allò que només et guardes per als dos,**_

_**és com m'agrada.**_

* * *

><p>És mitja tarda. En John i en Sherlock estan estirats al llit tapats només per un llençol. Estan nus i suats, acaben de fer l'amor i s'han quedat abraçats descansant un en braços de l'altre.<p>

—John, vull dir-te una cosa i necessito que no m'interrompis —diu en Sherlock acaronant el cabell den John que descansa damunt el seu pit.

—Està bé, Sherlock, digues —i tanca els ulls per escoltar la veu potent i greu den Sherlock directament des de dins la seva caixa toràcica.

—Necessito fer-te saber una cosa que se que em diràs que ja saps i que no cal que et digui, però que jo necessito dir i que vull que em deixis dir. Se que entens perquè la nostra relació ha de ser com és. Se que entens que la nostra vida depèn de que mantinguem en secret com d'important som l'un per l'altre. Se que hi estàs d'acord i també se que sovint et mossegues la llengua, per aconseguir-ho. Són moltes les vegades que veig com fas veure que res no passa quan en realitat et mors de ganes de dir-li a en Mycroft, l'Anderson, en Lestrade o fins i tot a un perfecte desconegut que no saben de què parlen per tal de que siguin ells els que es mosseguin la llengua una estona.

»No, no pateixis, no ets tant evident. Gairebé sempre dissimules bé el que penses, especialment amb en Mycroft. Però et conec John, és fàcil veure rastres de molèstia, exasperació i ràbia quan ells no miren.

»No! no és un retret. Se quin gran esforç fas i se que el fas de grat. Però això no treu que crec que necessites saber que sóc conscient de l'esforç que fas i com n'és de significatiu per mi que tot el que te a veure amb nosaltres t'ho guardis només per nosaltres dos. Encara que hi hagi moments en que et moris de ganes d'anunciar-ho als quatre vents o fer servir la nostra relació per fer callar a més d'un.

»Se que penses que per mi és fàcil. Ho és, en certa mesura, perquè si sento la necessitat de fer-los callar, les seves pròpies vides són un material molt més útil.

»Se que saps que encara que la nostra vida no depengués de mantenir la il·lusió de que només som companys de pis i col·legues jo probablement t'hauria donat desenes d'altres motius per no fer-ho públic. I se que tu ho hauries acceptat. I se que ho saps, però em sembla adequat dir-te com d'important és per mi que sigui així.

—Sherlock, intentes dir-me que m'estimes? —l'interromp finalment en John amb un somriure als llavis, sense alçar el cap del pit del detectiu. Sap que en Sherlock es sent incòmode parlant d'aquestes coses i mirar-lo a la cara només faria que alterar-lo.

—No. Ja et vaig explicar una vegada el que sento per tu, i si no recordo malament, que no ho faig perquè tinc memòria eidètica —afegeix amb to indignat—, vas estar d'acord amb tot el que et vaig dir.

—També recordo haver-te dit que acceptava la teva opinió al respecte però que no hi coincidia. A més els sentiments canvien amb el temps Sherlock.

Amb la mà acarona el mugró dret del detectiu i sota la seva orella sent com el cor del jove fa un salt. Però en John no està segur de si l'acceleració es deu a que se sent acorralat o a la lleu carícia.

—Admeto que és possible que n'hi hagi que s'intensifiquin o disminueixin, però no canvien. El que sentia per tu llavors no ha canviat. Segueixo sentint-me atret físicament per tu. Intel·lectualment segueixo pensant que si et dediquessis una mica més a l'exercici del teu intel·lecte podries millorar, la prova és que has fet un gran avenç des de que ens coneixem.

»Sento per tu una camaraderia que mai havia aconseguit sentir amb ningú més. I una admiració que sobrepassa tota lògica. Admiro la teva capacitat empàtica, profundament, tot i que se que sovint es converteix en un obstacle per al teu raonament lògic, també és cert que a vegades ens ha salvat la vida. Admiro el teu coratge, valoro el teu esperit d'equip i temo la teva predisposició per considerar la teva vida menys important que la meva.

»Em desconcerten les teves prioritats canviants en la vida, però he descobert que a vegades és divertit deixar-te escollir a tu. Trobo molt agradable la teva predisposició a l'ordre. Considero els teus gustos per la música y la literatura banals i descuidats. Per contra en el menjar ets molt més refinat. Tens moltes bones qualitats, que valoro més del que et pots imaginar. Ets lleial, saps seguir una ordre, saps guardar un secret, no et fa por fer el correcte i tens un bon sentit de l'humor; Ets una d'aquelles persones que quan riu il·lumina la sala sencera, entens els intercanvis socials i alhora ets capaç d'entendre els meus raonaments lògics i d'alguna manera fer-ho encaixar tot en un sol lloc; Ets honest, generós i pacient.

»També tens males qualitats. Ets irascible, una mica ingenu, i despistat. A vegades parles massa sense dir res. Et queixes per tot, no aprecies la bona literatura ni la bona música, i ets incapaç d'aprofitar-te de ningú encara que sàpigues que s'ho mereix o que s'ho pot permetre. I els desitjos físics et guanyen sempre la batalla.

»Però en general les bones qualitats sobrepassen de llarg les dolentes, i fins i tot algunes es compensen.

»Paraula per paraula, John, t'acabo de repetir el que ja et vaig dir llavors, i res ha canviat. Tret potser que algunes d'aquestes coses s'han intensificat. Per exemple cada dia em molesta més la música que escoltes, John.

—Sherlock recordes què et vaig dir jo aquella nit? —li pregunta finalment en John quan acaba el discurs, per fi alçant el cap del seu pit per veure'l a la cara.

—Em vas dir que sí —respon el detectiu amb una ganyota de prepotència i picardia al rostre.

—No siguis idiota Sherlock —el renya tot donant-li un cop a la cuixa, li hauria picat al cul però no hi arriba, al estar en Sherlock estirat panxa enlaire—, parlo de després de respondre la teva estúpida pregunta. Et vaig dir que el que descrius és cert però que creia que hi ha més del que eres capaç de posar en paraules. —En John torna a recolzar el cap al pit den Sherlock i torna a fer patrons circulars sobre el seu tors amb la mà mentre segueix parlant—. Et negues a admetre que ets capaç de sentir amor Sherlock. En aquell llavors no n'estava segur del tot, i per això no vaig insistir en el tema. Si jo no estava segur del que sentia per tu com podia estar segur del que tu senties per mi? Però les coses han canviat, Sherlock. Ara et conec millor —diu recolzant la barbeta al pit den Sherlock per poder mirar-lo al rostre—. I el fet que necessitis assegurar-te que se que saps que faig un esforç considerable per guardar en secret això nostre i que el valores enormement, ho demostra. No només sents coses per mi que no saps acabar d'identificar sinó que et preocupa el que jo sento per tu —afegeix alçant-se sobre el seu colze per veure'l amb claredat—. I això Sherlock és tot el que necessito per saber que m'estimes.

—Jo no... —intenta negar en Sherlock.

—Jo també t'estimo Sherlock —l'interromp—. Més que la meva pròpia vida.

En Sherlock no respon immediatament, i quan ho fa parla en un murmuri angoixat i resignat.

—Això és el que m'espanta, John.

En Sherlock no ha negat que l'estimi i això fa somriure el doctor, que mirant-lo als ulls de nou murmura:

—Ho se —llavors allarga el braç per passar-li la mà entre els cabells de forma reconfortant—. I t'estimo més per això.

* * *

><p><strong>Grissina<strong>: _Tinc la sensació que cada vegada em queden més empalagosos..._


	11. Vinyeta 11

_Quan dissimules_

_si en sec t'adones que la cagues,_

_i em vens excuses que no em crec,_

_però m'agrades._

* * *

><p>En John no és un geni com en Sherlock, però sempre va destacar, ja de petit, per la seva intel·ligència per sobre la mitja. A en John mai li va molestar que companys i amics depenguessin d'ell, tot al contrari. Sentir-se necessitat sempre el va estimular a voler fer més, a aprendre més, a voler ser millor.<p>

Pacient per naturalesa en John ha dedicat gran part de la seva vida a ajudar a els altres, ja no com a metge, sinó com a amic, ajudant a aquells del seu entorn a millorar, a assolir objectius, a aprendre. Sovint encoratjant a companys i amics a aixecar-se després d'un fracàs, oferint sempre una mà ferma on recolzar-se i un somriure calm. Lluitant contra els "no puc", els "mai ho faré bé", pacientment fent veure nous i vells errors i mai fent llenya de l'arbre caigut.

L'àvia den John solia dir que "qui te boca s'equivoca", i en John sempre va pensar que aquella frase amagava una gran veritat. Fins que va conèixer en Sherlock Holmes.

Llavors, per unes hores i primera vegada, va pensar que potser era possible no cometre errors en aquesta vida. El jove detectiu era exasperant, sí, però semblava que tot el que sortia de la seva boca, per més irritant, molest, incòmode o esgarrifós que fos, era cert. Era possible no equivocar-se mai? Havia sigut fins llavors massa poc exigent amb ell mateix i els altres? Aquells dubtes el van sacsejar d'arrel.

Però què poc va durar aquell miratge de perfecció. En John sap que només ho sembla que en Sherlock no s'equivoca mai.

Quan es van conèixer el intel·lecte desmesurat del jove detectiu el va enlluernar de tal manera que encara ara a vegades dubta de si ha aconseguit veure-hi més enllà d'aquells primers flaixos de brillantor. Encara ara la fascinació per una ment brillant com la seva és ben viva. Fins a quin punt està encara sota l'embruix d'aquelles primeres hores, com una mosca atreta per la llum? En John no ho sap. I si ha de ser honest a vegades ni tant sols el preocupa. A vegades.

Perquè en Sherlock és humà i com a tal fica la pota, com tothom. De fet, en certs aspectes passa molt més sovint del que hauria de passar, però són errors que en Sherlock no els conta com a tals perquè en Sherlock no dóna importància a les normes socials que no li són d'alguna ajuda. Però en John sí ho fa.

En John pateix cada vegada que socialment en Sherlock fica la pota. Pateix vergonya, com el pare d'una criatura que ha dit alguna cosa inapropiada i no sap com excusar la seva impertinència ni com amagar la seva falta de modals. Pateix com l'amic que veu com la societat arracona, aparta i margina a algú que ha après a estimar, perquè no entenen que és diferent, perquè no entén el món com la resta d'humans.

Però amb tota la seva genialitat en Sherlock, i a banda de les convencions socials, també s'equivoca. Passa poc, és cert, molt menys que en la vida de qualsevol altra persona, per sort (ja que moltes vides depenen de que en Sherlock no la cagui), però tot i així de tant en tant passa.

I en John sap que quan això passa en Sherlock es sent indefens i intenta dissimular, intenta fer veure que no ha passat mai, inventa excuses i a vegades fins i tot és capaç de convèncer-lo a ell o a qui sigui que mai s'ha equivocat. En Sherlock te una habilitat innata per convèncer algú amb la paraula, especialment quan no te raó.

Al principi en John pensava que aquella reacció era només una mostra més de la vanitat i l'egocentrisme del detectiu. Incapaç de reconèixer un error per pur orgull, minimitzant els seus defectes tot ridiculitzant els altres al seu voltant molt menys dotats que ell sense importar-li aixafar els sentiments dels altres. Quantes vegades no va estar a punt de girar-li la cara d'una bufetada a veure si així li baixaven els fums? Quantes vegades no va sortir del pis donant un cop de porta, exasperat per l'obtús detectiu incapaç d'entonar un mea culpa? Quantes vegades, encara ara, no s'ha de mossegar la llengua per no dir-li cruament quatre veritats que sap que, a la llarga, li farien més mal que bé?

En John no s'enreda a ell mateix, sap prou bé que una bona part de la resposta den Sherlock als seus errors te a veure amb el seu ego, sap prou bé que l'orgull del detectiu és gairebé tan descomunal com el seu ingeni, però ara en John sap que també hi ha altres raons i són aquestes les que, de fet, entendreixen el cor del doctor i fan que s'empassi les mil excuses que en Sherlock inventa per cobrir-se les espatlles.

Una és la timidesa. Rere tota la magnificència i grandiloqüència den Sherlock s'hi amaga, per molt que costi de creure, un noi una mica tímid i espantat, perquè és molt conscient de la seva ineptitud social a pesar de la seva aparent indiferència al respecte; Un jove que lluita cada dia per no ofegar-se en els sentiments que durant anys va creure dominats, tancats amb pany i clau, i els quals l'arribada den John el va forçar a afrontar; Un geni que navega, massa sovint sol, en un mar d'incomprensió, un món que no el vol ni pot comprendre.

En John sap que per molt que s'hi esforça en Sherlock no aconsegueix entendre del tot el món que l'envolta i tampoc aconsegueix que el món l'entengui a ell, perquè la vida no és lògica, i per això el jove fa temps que ja gairebé ni ho intenta. Però en John està convençut que, en el fons, allò li dol al jove detectiu i no és fàcil admetre un error quan aquest denota una mancança així de profunda.

L'altre raó, i no menys important, és la necessitat den Sherlock com a professional de mantenir una façana intacta. En Sherlock ha de ser infalible, perquè en la seva feina els errors es paguen massa cars. Un error, encara que sigui petit, és sempre un possible punt feble davant un enemic. I d'aquests a en Sherlock no ni falten; I ho sap. Un error pot matar a algú; I això també ho sap. I encara que en Sherlock l'ha previngut prou de considerar-lo un heroi, i a pesar de que sap que el que atrau en Sherlock és el repte, el misteri, el solucionar l'impossible, el arribar primer que ningú a la conclusió correcta i demostrar un cop més el seu poderós intel·lecte, tot i que sap que no és la voluntat d'ajudar a els altres el que fascina el jove, sap que un cop començat el que en Sherlock anomena "el joc", el detectiu vol salvar tantes vides com pugui. A ell li passa el procés contrari, l'atrau el salvar i ajudar, però un cop comencen el misteri, la caça, el procés d'investigació l'atrapa i el fascina.

En Sherlock no vol ser l'heroi, no fa el que fa per salvar la gent, ho fa per ell, però amb el que fa salva vides i els dos ho saben, i en John sap que a l'hora de la veritat en Sherlock necessita ser perfecte en el que fa per salvar les víctimes tan o més que per salvar el seu propi ego.

Per això en Sherlock, quan s'equivoca, ràpidament dissimula i, si en John ho nota, fet que el bon doctor està segur que no sempre passa, fa veure que s'ho empassa i aquí no ha passat res.

Perquè en John l'estima precisament per com és i no per com alguna vegada va creure que hauria de ser. Perquè en John està enamorat de la sensació de ser la mà ferma que sempre estarà allà per a ell, i en Sherlock amb tota la seva genialitat ha elevat aquest procés en la seva relació a una nova dimensió.

* * *

><p><strong>Grisisna<strong>: _no estic segura d'haver aconseguit transmetre tot el que pretenia amb aquest..._


End file.
